checkpoints
by espressivo
Summary: At what point did I start to feel this way towards you? The daily lives of an egg and a toaster. Saitama x Genos
1. definition

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **{first check} - definition**

If Saitama knew how difficult having a disciple was, he would have just gotten a dog instead.

* * *

"Thanks for the sake, Bang!" Saitama crowed cheerfully. It'd been a while since he had such quality alcohol and he was in good spirits.

S-class hero Silver Fang (otherwise known as Bang) nodded, "Not at all, Saitama. I'm glad I could share it with you. It's a bit much for an old man to drink alone."

"Well, anytime you need help with things like this, I am more than willing to be of assistance."The young hero assured gravely, downing another glass and enjoying the way the drink burned smoothly down his throat.

The two were enjoying a rare weekend afternoon that had been surprisingly monster free. Bang invited Saitama and Genos over to his dojo on account of celebrating Saitama's recent rank jump to the B-class. Saitama was indifferent to the promotion but brightened at the prospect of free sake. Accepting the offer, both heroes arrived in casual clothing that suited the warm summer afternoon. Bang had offered them both a glass but Genos had declined ("My systems do not ideally process alcohol.").

They started a mild discussion about Saitama's most recent battle with the Sea King (although it was mostly Genos who recounted Saitama's tales of heroism with uncanny detail) when Charanko sheepishly interrupted requesting aid with the armory.

("We're sorting out all the weapons we have on hand right now, but some of them may have…fallen over." He explained, blushing in shame.)

Saitama offered to help but was superseded by Genos who insisted that Sensei enjoy his celebration. He and Charanko disappeared into the corridors of the dojo, leaving Saitama and Bang to chat. Bang was recalling some of his old stories with his previous students.

"But you know all about that. I won't bore you with details." The fighter said off-handedly.

"Ah? Know about what?" Saitama asked, confused.

"Being a teacher, of course." Bang raised a brow, amused at the bland look on the hero's face.

"Eh?"

"Haven't you had a disciple for a month now?"

Saitama sweatdropped, "Rather than a disciple, I would say I've gained a maid?"

Bang chuckled, "I make Charanko wipe the dojo floorboards daily as well, but surely you've provided Genos with some sort of instruction? The boy clings to your every word."

If possible, Saitama shrank further into the polished floorboards that seemed to be mocking him. "Er, I don't think I have…" Sometimes when they go grocery shopping, Saitama will point out which stores have the best radishes or soup stock but he was pretty sure that didn't count as formal training. _Can it even be counted as informal training? Isn't that just basic life skills?_

Aside from the occasionally sparring that was actually quite fun, Saitama already had his hands full trying to adjust to the cyborg's strange living habits. He wondered if Bang had the same problems with Whats-his-face.

"Hey Bang," Saitama called, "You had students, right? Were they easy to manage?"

"I had close to twenty at one point." The Silver Fang recounted, "but they were all very attentive and followed my direction without fault."

"That's great!" Saitama grinned, "And how did you get them to stop taking pictures of you?"

"Stop what now?"

"Genos keeps these "journals" of me and fills them with all this random crap about me like how I sit or the circumference of my head."

Saitama uses air quotations because he had personally swiped one of these "journals" once and it felt like he was reading a documentary on some fascinating new species. Instead of drawings, Genos had upgraded to taking digital photos of him on his phone and printing those out to place in his notebooks. While Saitama is mildly impressed at how he looks in some of the angles (nevermind he isn't actually looking at the camera in half of them…), he is more disturbed by the three volumes (and counting) of information about him. He didn't even know that much about himself. Nor did he want to.

"It's seriously creeping me out." He shudders, "I don't understand that guy."

"While the paparazzi-like stalking is _unusual_ ," Bang admits, "This is also one of the trials that come with taking on a disciple...Even if it is a bit obsessive."

"But I didn't _want_ him!" The bald hero insisted, growing frustrated with this sudden intrusion in his life. "He keeps following me everywhere, calling me whatever he likes, _moves in_ with me, and cooks, cleans and pays rent and Bang, he _expects_ things from me."

Bang was not sure why Saitama sounded so horrified at this particular prospect.

"Of course he does," the S-rank hero affirmed confusedly, "You're his teacher. He wants to learn from you."

"But I have nothing to teach him!" The B-Class hero bemoaned "All I know is strength training and he thought I was _joking_. Were those three years of grueling agony a joke?"

Bang wisely chose to confiscate the bottle from Saitama's reach as the hero seemed to get progressively more weepy with each glass. He cleared his throat. "It does not matter if you don't have anything to teach him."

He patted Saitama shoulder with a kind smile. "If he chose to follow you of his own accord, then he must see something worth following. Perhaps all his journals, notes, and…stalking are just manifestations of his own confusion. Just as you do not understand him, he also does not understand you. But he seeks to try."

The S-Class hero poured himself a glass,"And the moment you chose to accept him as your disciple, you accepted him all of him—all his strengths and faults in their entirety. That's what it means to be a teacher. He's your responsibility now."

"Mine..?" Saitama echoed blearily. His gaze was dazed but he seemed to be seriously considering Bang's words.

The older fighter nursed his drink, eyes twinkling in amusement at the young hero's troubles. "Be patient with him, Saitama. Maybe he'll even teach you a few things."

"Hmm, okay if you say so." Saitama hummed incomprehensibly, focus drifting off again. "But I keep losing him. When we were up against that Sea Cucumber dude, he just runs off on his own. And when I finally get there he had gone and broken himself again so I had to send him to the doctor to get fixed. Hey Bang, how do I train him not to do that?"

"Saitama…Genos is not a pet."

* * *

a/n: i haven't written in 4 years. i hope it was enjoyable!


	2. restraint

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **{second check} - restraint**

If someone's going to hold me back, could that someone be you?

* * *

"Bang-sensei is a much better fighter."

"Bang is competent but he cannot compare to Saitama-sensei's strength."

" _Yare yare_." Bang sighed tiredly.

Saitama turned to see two figures round the corner of the dojo.

Genos and Whats-his-face were currently engaged in a heated argument and were hissing at each other like cats over the last piece of fish. Saitama only heard the last bits of the discussion, but he had a pretty good idea what it was about. _Oh man…they're like kids arguing over their favorite TV show characters. This could get ugly._ He sighed. His body quickly cleared the alcohol-induced haze as he rose to his feet.

What's-his-face sneered, "That "teacher" of yours is a cheater who will never understand what it means to be a real hero."

Bang scowled, "Charanko!" ( _Oh right, that was his name._ )

Genos jerked mechanically, as if bristling for a fight. He looked ready to defend Saitama's honor to the death with the way his arms mode was charging up. Saitama didn't really feel like paying for another dent in Bang's dojo so he called out to the cyborg.

"Genos, we're going."

Furious gold irises swerved to meet his gaze. "But Sensei-!"

"Don't forget to thank Bang for havin' us." Saitama reminded, bracing a hand against the door frame to put on his crocs.

It was a clear signal that the fight was over.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the cyborg's internal struggle to decide whether to engage in cold-blooded murder or to oblige his teacher. _Tough choice_ , Saitama thought. He could see by the way the metal shoulders slumped that he had won but probably only by a hair.

Charanko would live to get beaten up another day.

Saitama watched Genos bow and stiffly thank Silver Fang (specifically Bang, and not his " _undisciplined, incompetent and ignorant waste-of-space student_ "). Bang said Genos wasn't a pet but Saitama thought he was obedient like one. For instance, right now, Genos was exercising commendable restraint by not retaliating against the creative insults Whats-his-face was currently hurling at him.

Why not?

Because Saitama told him to stop fighting.

And Saitama never had to ask Genos twice.

 _My responsibility, huh._

As a sort of reward for not spilling blood, Saitama lightly mussed up the golden hairs on the cyborg's head as he walked by. The casual contact startled Genos, causing him to snap his back straight and stare at his teacher with wide eyes but Saitama ignored the incredulous gaze and continued to walk down the stairs.

"C'mon, Genos. Let's go home."


	3. limitations

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **{third check} - limitations**

Am I not enough?

* * *

"Do you think we'll catch the bird flu from this?"

His Sensei held up a chicken feather that they took as a souvenir from their most recent battle with a giant mysterious half-chicken half-peacock monster. The feather was about a meter long (the shortest one they could find) and was an iridescent gray in color. Genos thought the color seemed similar to his own dull metal casings but Teacher said he found it pretty and pocketed the item.

Realizing Sensei was still waiting for an answer, he hastily replied. "It's unlikely. My scanners showed nothing out of the ordinary with its composition."

They were currently walking a familiar street on the path back to Sensei's apartment. Both were in their hero attires that were, for once, in one piece. That goes double for Genos, who managed to keep all his limbs this round.

Saitama scoffed, "You mean, aside from being half bird, half peafowl, and a 15 foot freak of nature, yeah I guess it was pretty normal."

"From everything else I've seen, yes. It was quite…normal." The bird didn't even talk. It was just a strange hybrid. Sensei was reluctant to destroy it at first ("It's just doing it's own thing. No reason to kill it.") but all bets were off when the beast started pecking at his Teacher's head.

 _Perhaps it mistook Sensei for a rice grain._

The bald hero was eyeing Genos strangely. "Yeah, not the weirdest thing I've seen."

Genos blinked. "Me?"

The hero nodded, nonchalantly swinging the feather back and forth.

"Not every day I find a cyborg who blasts fire and wants to be my disciple. The second part is still a bit weird." He uttered the last part under his breath.

"I'm surprised more people don't want to be your students, Sensei." The cyborg countered.

His Teacher gave him a tolerant look, "I'm not sure I can survive having anymore students, Genos."

Ignoring the jab, Genos pushed forward eagerly with a small smile. "I await the day I can become as powerful as you."

Saitama grew a bit quiet after that. The sun was setting at this point, casting orange and red glows as far as the eyes can see. A stray black cat crossed their path. Genos was enjoying the peaceful warmth of the rays grazing the cool metal of his parts when Sensei spoke again.

"What will you do once you're powerful enough?" he asked, twirling the ridiculously long feather between his fingers. He had also caught sight of the cat and crouched to the ground, beckoning the feline closer.

"I will eliminate the rogue cyborg." Genos vowed, eyes shining with bloodlust. His mechanical fingers curled into a fist of deadly promise.

Saitama was unfazed by the waves of hatred rolling off him."That's fine if you want revenge, but visit me once in a while, ok?"

Genos blinked and turned to the caped hero who was idly entertaining the stray kitten by waving the feather back and forth.

 _Visit?_

"Sensei?"

His mentor spared him a glance, "Hm?"

"What do you mean by visit you?"

The older man sighed, "What, you're going to ditch me altogether?" He joked. "And here I was hoping for some souvenirs or something…"

The cat managed to snatch the end of the feather but Saitama held on, unrelenting. A brief tug-o-war ensued but Genos was more confused than ever.

"But Sensei, how can I visit you if I am living with you?"

"Well, you won't be living with me forever, right? After all, we know the killer cyborg isn't in my apartment." Saitama mused, tugging at his end of the feather. "That means he's somewhere else. Doing something else…" _Hurting someone else._ Neither said it but both knew the possibility was there. "…Are you alright with that?"

 _Are you asking me why I'm still here?_

Genos tensed. "I…The way I am now," he struggled, "I cannot hope to defeat him. He is too powerful."

 _Am I not enough? Will I ever be enough?_

"Even so, you don't need absolute power to defeat someone." his Teacher remarked, crouching down to stroke the cat's ears until it started to purr. The feline released the feather from its mouth and arched its back against Saitama's hand. "There are other ways of winning."

"Sensei, please speak frankly." Genos ground out impatiently. "What are you trying to say?"

 _Am I a burden?_

Saitama shrugged. "I just want to know your plans. If you're going to search for the cyborg soon. Isn't he your goal?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

 _Is that why you bring this up?_

"Do you not want to leave?"

The question caught him off guard. Logically, Genos knew that he was probably being a burden on the hero; he intruded on Sensei's home and though he pays rent and does chores, he had not been invited. He also continues to trouble Sensei by requiring his assistance in battle. All because he was _too weak to move on_. Even as Sensei capitulates to all his demands (becoming his mentor, allowing him to document his daily regimes, sparring with him, teaching him his secret couponing techniques, etc), he remains _stagnant_. And it frustrates him.

 _I will never reach where you are._

"I do want to." He admitted solemnly.

He wants to move forward so badly. He feels like a failure for taking so long, despite everything Sensei has done for him.

 _But I do not even know where to begin looking and I have so much left to learn here…_

Sensei had taken to rubbing the cat's belly. Both parties seemed content but the older man had a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, I can't presume anything since I don't know the guy. But I think you're strong, Genos. And I think you'll continue to get stronger."

He looked straight at Genos, gaze unusually serious. "But if you never achieve absolute power, will you still seek out the killer cyborg?"

 _If I can't be as strong as Sensei, is there even a point in trying to fight him?_

"Yes." He answered resolutely, eyes ablaze with a different fire. "Because if heroes run, who will stay and fight?"

Sensei snorted but he was smiling. "Cheeky brat."

Genos returned the smile, "I have my radars open to receive transmissions of any mentions of cyborgs in all the twenty-six cities. I also believe having recognition as a hero will make it easier to acquire information. Until then, I will do my best to keep learning from you, Sensei. This is what I can do for now. Please continue to take care of me."

The cat, bored with their lack of attention, dashed off into another alleyway. Saitama stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, at least you're not as reckless as when I first met you," he mumbled to himself. Louder, he said, "Okay, but when you do leave, you better bring back souvenirs. I'll be waiting."

The S-class hero nodded, "I will bring back the cyborg's head."

"A keychain is fine."


End file.
